


Revenge Solves Everything/Does It? (Take Back What's Yours)

by demiksmith



Series: Empress Emily the Wise/Little Girls With Knives [3]
Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, his face though at this part just caught me, hype from the trailer, idk why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiksmith/pseuds/demiksmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's Empress now. But at night, alone with her thoughts, with her dreams, she's back, fifteen years ago, a scared little girl. She wasn't their plaything then, and she will not be now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge Solves Everything/Does It? (Take Back What's Yours)

It's one of those dreams again. She's scrabbling at the door, trying to open it. If she opens it in time, maybe she can save her mother, maybe she can warn her, warn her about the shadowy men who wrap themselves in the Void, that trap up Corvo, that take her. 

 

But as it always happens, the door slips away. She falls, her nails ripping at the floor as she struggles to stay  _here_. But it's tilting, the floor lifts away, and she's falling.

 

And when she falls, she wakes up and there's nothing to be done, her mother is dead, and she is grown, she is the Empress. She has her father, but not much else. 

 

But this time, as she falls, instead of waking,  _he_ grabs her. His hand is icy cold on her wrist, damp,  _strong_ , bones creaking under his hold. The look on his face: concern, fear? He's confused as to why she's here, maybe confused as to why he's helped her, saved her from a fall forever through the Void.

 

He pulls her to her feet, and with a casual black-eyed glance, turns, and leaves. She blinks, and then she's back in her bed, sweating, chilled, afraid. 

 

Hopefully she was quiet this time, hopefully Corvo won't come running, blade drawn, face tense. Hopefully she won't have to deal with the embarrassment of yet another nightmare, fifteen years past. 

 

She turns over in bed, smooths her sweat-soaked hair back, and then thinks of him: the Outsider.

 

He had seemed to recognize her, although that could just be wishful thinking. She slowly settles, wondering if she will see him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hype hype hyype. I cannot wait to play as Emily. Wow, so stoked. And the trailer! When the Outsider catches her wrist, his face just got me so much. I'm probably reading too far into it, but yeah. Enjoy!


End file.
